Gekkō
Gekkō (月光, Gekkō) ist ein Clown der durch den Wahnsinn des Kishin Asura geboren wurde. Aussehen Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Clowns hat Gekkō einen Kopf, der keine menschlichen Merkmale aufweißt. Sein Kopf ist ein Halbmond mit einer fliegenden Spähre. Er trägt einen Umhang, der seinen kompletten Körper verdeckt. Im inneren des Körpers ist jedoch nichts anderes als Leere und es befinden sich Sterne und Monde im inneren des Umhangs. Persönlichkeit Gekkō ist sehr von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt, unendlich Monde zu erstellen und meint, dass er jemanden mit seinen Monden in den Wahnsinn führen kann. Er war schockiert, als Black Star seine Monde mit bloßen Händen zerstörte und die Strahlen auf ihn zurück schoss. Er scheint auch Kaguyas wirres Geschwätz nicht zu verstehen, da er als Kaguya sagte, dass sogar Frauen (die Hexen) extra für sie auf den Mond kommen, fragte er über was da gerade redet. Er hat Respekt vor seinen Kollegen und spricht sie mit den Suffix -''dono'' an. Ansonsten ist er eine eher ruhige Person. Genau wie jeder Clown ist er Asura treu ergeben. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Sichelmonde Unter seinem Umhang befinden sich viele Sichelmonde, welche er als seine Waffen benutzt. Jeder Mond besitzt die Fähigkeit, zu fliegen und können auch zum Angriff verwendet werden. *'Mondstrahlen:'Die Sichelmonde können sich mit Energie aufladen, um diese dann als viele Lichtstrahlen auf den Gegner zu schießen. Wegen der Anzahl der Monde, welche er erschaffen kann, können diese Strahlen den Gegner in die Enge treiben. *'Selbstzerstörung:'Die Sichelmonde können sich auch an den Hals oder Arm des Gegners anheften, um diesen dann in einer Explosion zu töten. Unsterblichkeit Wegen Asuras Wellen des Wahnsinns besaßen alle Clowns auf dem Mond für einige Zeit die Fähigkeit, immer wieder wiederbelebt zu werden. Nachdem die Hexen jedoch ihre Seelenprotektion auf die Clowns übertrugen, verloren sie diese Fähigkeit. Handlung Der Krieg auf dem Mond thumb|Gekkō greift das Luftschiff an.|210px Gekkō wartete zusammen mit Kaguya, Shirousagi, Justin Law und dem Clown auf die Shibusen. Gekkō war der erste der Clowns, der zum Angriff überging. Seine Mondstrahlen wurden aber von der Death Scythe Dengu Dinga mithlife der Seelenresonanz Lichtbiegen gestoppt. Da die Attacke allerdings nur die Vorderseite des Schiffes schützte, konnte er das Schiff mit den Monden, die hinten positioniert waren, treffen. Daraufhin sprang Death the Kid mit einigen Soldaten aus dem Luftschiff, welche allerdings von den Strahlen getroffen wurden und zerstörte einige Monde. Durch Kaguya, die sich jetzt ebenfalls auf dem Schlachtfeld befindet, wurde Kid auf den Boden gebracht. Kid versuchte jedoch weiterhin Luftangriffe auf sie, und wurde mit einer Flamme Kaguyas runter gezogen. Kid landete vor einem der Halbmonde. Gekkō ließ den Mond allerdings explodieren. Später setzte Kaguya die Attacke Ten no Koromo Heki ein und Gekkō versteckte sich hinter dem Mantel von Kaguya. Kid zerstörte die Barriere allerdings mit seiner Death Cannon. Die Barriere wuchs regenerierte sich allerdings ständig. Kaguya forderte Gekkō auf, er soll das Luftschiff weiterhin abschießen, während Kid weiterhin ohne Erfolg auf die Barriere feuerte. Urplötzlich stürmte Granny in eine Lücke und war mit einem Beutel Sprengstoff bewaffnet. Der Sprengstoff explodierte und Gekkō wurde in der Explosion getötet. Durch den Wahnsinn Asuras wurde er allerdings wiederbelebt. Der Hexenprozess Gekkō versuchte wieder das Luftschiff mit seinen Mondsicheln auf den Boden zu bringen, da einige Soldaten der Shibusen zur Shibusen fliegen. Er wurde von Alexandre und der Attacke Lichtbiegen wieder gestoppt. Sie wurden allerdings von Stein und Spirit mit einem Schnitt zerteilt. Auf zum Mond! Gekkō bemerkte Maka und Black☆Star, die auf dem Mond angekommen sind. Er unterrichtete Kaguya von der Situation und wollte sich um die beiden kümmern. Gekkō war sehr erstaunt als er sah, das Black☆Star einen seiner Monde mit bloßen Händen zerstörte und die Strahlen mit seinen Händen fing und sie wieder zu ihrem Erschaffer schoss. Da Black☆Star auf den Boden sprang, wollte Gekkō sich nun um Maka kümmern. Mit dem Soul Hack konnte Soul die Monde unter seiner Kontrolle bringen. Gekkō merkte an, dass es ihm egal ist, ob man zwei oder drei seiner Halbmonde kontrolliert, da er so viele erstellen kann, wie er will und erschuf neue. Der zweite Krieg auf dem Mond Das Luftschiff erschien wieder und Gekkō wagte einen neunen Versuch, das Luftschiff abzuschießen. Kaguya wollte ihm helfen und mit einer Kombinationsattacke, die sich Reizendes Bambusrohr nannte, versuchten sie, das Luftschiff runter zubringen. Das Luftschiff war getroffen worden und drohte abzustürzen. Durch den Independent Cube von Mabaa, die soeben mit den anderen Hexen erschienen war, konnten alle Passagiere gerettet werden, während das Luftschiff zerstört wurde. Die Hexen übertrugen die Seelenprotektion auf die Clowns, wodurch diese nicht mehr durch Asura wiederbelebt werden konnten. Kaguya und Gekkō waren geschockt, dass die Clowns nun sterben können. thumb|210px|Die drei Clowns vereint. Da es eher dumm wäre, sich nun auf das Schlachtfeld zu stürzen, machte Gekkō Kaguya und Shirousagi den Vorschlag, sich auf Distanz zu bewegen. Kaguya meinte, dass er das nur wolle, weil er eins mit ihr werden möchte. Maka kam jedoch auf das Trio zugestürmt. Die drei konnten dem Angriff ausweichen, vereinten ihre Seelen und wurden zu einem Wesen. In ihrer neuen Form, die Kaguya steuerte, stürzten sie sich auf Maka. Plötzlich erschien Black☆Star und griff sie ebenfalls an. Sie griffen Black☆Star mit ihren Tentakeln an, dieser lief jedoch einfach in die Mitte, wo er jedoch von einem Strahl von Gekkōs Kopf getroffen wurde. Black☆Star wehrte den Angriff allerdings mit Shadow☆Star Level 2: Mondnachtlaub ab. Black☆Star hatte nun die Oberhand im Kampf und konnte den Clown beinahe komplett vernichten. Der Todesstoß wurde von Maka mit der Hexenmeisterjagd ausgeführt. Bevor sie sich auflösten, entschuldigten sie sich bei ihrem Meister, dem Kishin Asura. Trivia *Gekkō ist japanisch und bedeutet Mondlicht. Naviagtion Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Clown Kategorie:Angehörige des Kishins Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten